Mystery days
by Lilsweetieofhell12
Summary: Where is Kyle? SouthPark story :


**I was slumped down in my seat while Cartman and Kenny ripped on each other silently.  
>It was just another day in South Park Elementary except for one thing, Kyle wasn't at school today.<br>I guessed he was sick but I couldn't be sure. Kyle never missed school, even when he was sick.  
>His mom would never keep him from school, even if his sickness would infect or even kill the whole school. Sometimes I think his mom is generally stupid.<br>I had my arm on my desk and my hand wrapped in a fist pushed against my cheek listening to  
>Mr. Garrison go on and on about world war 2, He wasn't even telling us facts. He was just giving us<br>his opinion on how it should have went. Suddenly the PDA went on, "Can the following students  
>please report to the principal's office? Stanley Marsh, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick, Thank you"<br>I slowly got up, confused about what was going on. Kenny and Cartman had the same confused faces'  
>on as they stood out of their seats. I made my way to the classroom door, We all walked out and Wendy shut the door<br>behind us. We all quietly argued about why we were being sent to the principals'  
>office, each one of us had a different possibility why. Cartman thought Kyle skipped school<br>and found a way to get us into trouble because 'Jews are trying to take over the world'  
>Kenny thought that the stripper from last night told on him and dragged me and Cartman<br>into the problem that Kenny didn't pay.  
>And I simply thought we did something good. Which even I knew I was lying, the only<br>time we've got sent to the principals' office for doing something good was…I'll think  
>of an example later. When we reached the Principals 'office our parents were there and<br>everyone looked sad.  
>"Everything okay?" I asked. "Boys, sit down, we need to tell you something" Principal<br>Victoria said not even looking at us, she just stared down at her desk depressed.  
>We sat down slowly and I put my hands on my lap.<br>Kyle's mom, Sheila was crying. "Boys, this is very hard to say but you're little friend Kyle is  
>Missing" Principal Victoria said. "M-missing, what do you mean?" I asked, my face was getting<br>red and my eyes were about to burst with tears. I couldn't describe my mood,  
>I was angry, sad and worried all at the same time. Kyle could have been dead.<br>"Oh Stan, when I went to wake Kyle up this morning he just wasn't there" Sheila said.  
>Her face was puffy from all the crying. I looked down and played with my fingers, I knew<br>we did something wrong. Cartman didn't even care, he just sat in his seat with a smirk on his  
>pathetic face and he knew we did something too. As for Kenny, he looked confused-<br>CRASH! "Oh m-my god, they k-killed K-Kenny" I cried remembering what Kyle would have said.  
>The parents were shocked they quickly rushed to Kenny and tried to heal him.<br>I sat there waiting, waiting to hear just a whisper. I just needed Kyle next to me, safe.  
>But no, nothing, no 'You bastards' or anything. I missed Kyle and I wasn't afraid to shout<br>it out to the world. I needed to find him quick, but he could have been anywhere!  
>As the adults were caring for Kenny, me and Cartman managed to slip out of the room unnoticed.<br>"Finally the Jew runs, wonder how" Cartman snickered, he was playing dumb and I felt  
>like stabbing him. "Shut up Cartman!" I demanded. "What are you talking about?" Cartman<br>asked still acting like an idiot. "You know what I'm talking about fatass! It's our fault!  
>Kyle's gone because of us!" I screamed. "I have no idea what you mean" Cartman said.<br>I snapped my head to Cartman and pushed him up against a locker.  
>"This isn't funny!" I screamed. "He could be dead it's because of us and you don't care!"<br>"He was and still is my best friends! Whether he's dead or not!" My voice got scratchy and  
>I fell to the floor crying letting Cartman go. I expected Cartman to run away and leave<br>me there but he didn't, he got on his knees and sat next to me while I cried.  
>"It's okay Stan, it's going to be okay" He said patting my back. Everyone was<br>still in class. I lifted my head up out of my hands, "We have to tell them" I said.  
>"Are you serious? We can't! Our parents will kill us!" Cartman protested waving his hands everywhere. "It might give them a clue to where he went" I said getting a little angry.<br>"No! Don't drag me into this" Cartman said. For a second I thought Cartman  
>was thoughtful, that feeling had disappeared by now. "I'm telling them, stop me if you can" I said<br>quickly getting up and running towards the adults. I ran to the Principals office where everyone was now still shocked by what happened to Kenny. Just before I spoke up Cartman came beside me,  
>"Tell them and I swear to god I will find Kyle and I will kill him" Cartman said.<br>"You're lying" I said unsure of what to do in the moment. "Stan, I have killed before  
>Scott Tenormin, I didn't kill him personally but I will for Kyle" Cartman reminded me.<br>I sighed, looked down and just walked away. Just before me and Cartman went separate  
>ways in the halls I stopped and turned, "I won't tell them, but I will find Kyle on my own<br>and I will die trying! I said then turning back. Without turning to look at Cartman I spoke up  
>one last time, "I know you remember what happened, there's one question, who can keep a secret?"<br>I said. I just said that to throw Cartman off.  
>In the halls I noticed Kyle's locker and I remembered his lock, I opened up his locker,<br>I felt as if I would have a breakdown when I saw a picture of us the yesterday, before it happened.  
>-Flashback-<br>"Shut up Fatass that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" Kyle pushed Cartman.  
>"Nuh uh Kahl it's true!" Cartman shoved Kyle back. They were both fighting about Fantasy things<br>Cartman was just being a dumbass and fighting Kyle. Usually they fought but this fight was big.  
>They were hitting and yelling at each other until things got bad.<br>Cartman was being really annoying today even I felt like killing him.  
>They were punching and kicking. "I've been putting up with your bullshit since we were 8 Cartman<br>I'm not putting up with it anymore!" Kyle grouched.  
>"Whatever you say Jew" Cartman said. Cartman had a black eye, earlier he was crying for his mom.<br>Kyle had a couple bruises and a few scratches. "That's it I'm leaving!" Kyle yelled.  
>"Bye Stan" Kyle said angrily. "Bye you fucking Jew" Cartman ripped on Kyle. "Cartman shut the hell up" Kyle snapped. "Dude, see you in school tomorrow" I said.<br>"Yeah whatever" Kyle muttered storming off. I wish I knew then that would be the last time we saw him.**


End file.
